Trilhando o destino O Sereiano extinto
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Cansada de viver, busquei a solidão e acabei encontrando um diferente amor... Realizei seu sonho, depois descansei em seu peito, de onde jamais acordei, em um chão de terra, onde jamais abrimos os olhos novamente...


_Dedico essa estória a uma pessoa muito especial para mim, a mais especial talvez!_

_Ao amor da minha vida, meu inesquecível..._

**_Lohran M.R._**

**_Eu Te Amo, Meu Pequeno Sereiano!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

Trilhando o destino - O Sereiano extinto

* * *

Caminhava sem rumo pela vida, não queria mais viver, pois minha vida se integrava de uma desgraça atrás da outra... estava perdida em mim, sem saber o que realmente fazer eu pensar, que caminho seguir, e meus pensamentos não faziam sentido, pareciam peças de quebra-cabeças diferentes, nada se encaixava dentro de mim.

Foi assim que resolvi viver solitariamente, segui para um lugar distante, onde tudo era apenas canto de pássaros, chão de terra e pedras, animais rastejantes e animais que eram quase invisíveis pela sua velocidade nas alturas.

Estava com um vestido longo de cor branca e muito leve, e tentava aquecer-me nas manhas frias da floresta, como o meu próprio calor, mas havia dias quentes que era quase insuportável ficar longe das águas dos rios e cachoeiras.

Naquele dia de sol quente, meu corpo estava quase desidratado, minhas vestes já não eram tão atraentes, mas tentava as manter pelo menos bem limpas... mas o que eu queria mesmo era o líquido que mataria minha sede, e caminhando apressadamente, encontrei um rio, a corrente estava extremamente forte, conseqüência da chuva da noite anterior. Minha sede era tão grande que eu não medi as conseqüências da minha pressa de afogar minha sede, cai de joelhos da margem do rio, e com a concha das minhas mãos colhi a água... mas a margem estava úmida e esta esbarrancou, e meu corpo caiu nas águas geladas. A correnteza me carregou durante muitos metros, perdi parcialmente a consciência, e afundei nas águas profundas, sentindo sufocar por falta do oxigênio... Segurei enquanto pude o ar que ainda restava em meus pulmões, mas quando não mais agüentei, minha boca abriu involuntariamente, tentando buscar o que ali não havia... minha visão turvou, e a ultima coisa que vi foi um vulto vindo em minha direção.

Acordei na margem do mesmo rio, não sei quanto tempo fiquei inconsciente... ou eu havia morrido?

As águas do rio, aquela altura estavam muito plácidas, e com um pouco de sacrifício me arrastei ate sair completamente das águas que cobriam-me ate a cintura. Senti meu corpo pesado, minhas pernas estavam um pouco dormentes por causa da temperatura da água, meus lábios estavam roxos, e tremiam por causa do frio. Mas o sol aos poucos foi me ajudando na tarefa de aquecer o corpo, e quando percebi tinha adormecido. Ao acordar, estava entardecendo. Levantei e finalmente olhei a volta. O lugar era muito bonito, a relva estava bem verde e haviam muitas flores amarelas espalhadas por todo o lugar. Era uma clareira natural, cercada de árvores, onde atrás delas se escondia uma profunda, escura e densa floresta. Senti um pouco de receio de encarar a floresta, e com um pouco de sacrifício fiquei de pés, senti as pernas fraquejarem um pouco, mas enfim... dei as costas ao rio, não me dando conta que estava sendo observada.

Segui para a floresta e vendo-a senti muito receio de prosseguir... estava muito distante de onde "morava" e teria que me arranjar para aquela noite que estava prestes a chegar. Me afastei um pouco da margem do rio, e segui alguns metros adentro, mesmo temendo os uivos de misteriosos animais que residiam ali. Minha sorte estava ativada, pois não muito distante havia uma gruta, e ainda receosa adentrei... caminhei ate as profundidades dela, e por sorte não encontrei nenhum animal perigoso residindo ali. Sentei-me, e tentei descansar um pouco mais, mas algo em minha barriga incomodou-me. Era a fome...

Senti me mais segura em caminhar na floresta, e com isso tentei achar alguma coisa que saciasse temporariamente minha fome. Não tive sucesso na busca de frutas ou alguma erva comestível, e continuei caminhando, me deparando novamente com a margem do rio. Imediatamente me veio à mente, um peixe seria o necessário, e ali era fundo, mas eram águas brandas. Sem medo, adentrei o rio e o nível da água chegou ate os seios. Mas mesmo assim, não temi.

A noite ainda não tinha chego, e com isso, eu podia ver alguns vultos de peixes debaixo da água. Mergulhei algumas vezes para localizar um, e vi... sua calda estava bem esticada, parecia bem tranqüilo, e de onde eu estava, via apenas a barbatana traseira, ele estava atrás de uma grande rocha, a qual estava aparente na superfície da água. Sorrateiramente me aproximei, mas algumas vibrações me fizeram parar ao vê-lo mexer rapidamente a barbatana. Voltei à superfície da água procurando por mais ar, e quando o aspirei, voltei a submergir e ele ainda estava lá. Continuei me aproximando, mas dessa vez ele pareceu não perceber minha presença, com isso fui rápida o bastante para agarrar a beirada da barbatana, mas estranhamente o peixe não se debateu. Foi quando eu percebi que ele não poderia ser capturado por mim, pois só a cauda era maior que eu.

Era de um verde azulado, com escamas reluzentes. Soltei imediatamente a barbatana do peixe, e arregalei meus olhos sentindo o coração quase enfartar quando vi a outra metade do suposto peixe. Me apavorei, e tentei correr em direção a margem do rio, mas as águas se aprofundaram mais ainda para o lado que eu nadei. Acabei sendo submersa novamente, e vi quando aquela criatura se aproximou de mim. Eu ia morrer ali, dentro da água, fechei meus olhos com força de deixei que o destino cuidasse de mim.

Senti meu corpo ser elevado, e quando me dei por mim, minha cabeça estava fora da água, eu podia respirar. Abri os olhos lentamente, e me deparei com um homem, era lindo com cabelos longos alvos argênteos. Tinha uma feição angelical, mas máscula, tinha os lábios rosados e os olhos azuis, e nadava com perfeição. Levou-me novamente ate a margem do rio, e me colocou novamente lá. Ficou me observando com certa curiosidade e quando estendeu uma das mãos para tocar em mim pude ver algo não natural nelas, tinham membranas unindo os dedos, como a dos patos e animais aquáticos, unhas afiadíssimas. Ele afastou a mão quando percebeu meu medo, mas continuou me observando.

Olhei para ele mais atentamente, e vi que estava submerso ate a altura do peito, minha curiosidade estava ainda mais aguçada. Sentei-me e fiquei observando aquela belíssima criatura, os olhos eram penetrantes.

Vi ele submergir lentamente, e logo reaparecer na rocha onde se escondia anteriormente, mas dessa vez ele saiu timidamente e recostou-se nela, continuando a me observar.

Pude ver em sua anatomia torácica três cavidades na altura das costelas, eram muito vermelhas e pareciam três feridas abertas com facas, com peles finas a recobrindo, mas reparando novamente pude vê-las pulsando, eram... guelras, tinha três de cada lado... que criatura na forma semi humana teriam guelras? Ainda com beleza inigualável, mãos estranhas? O que era aquele ser, tão exuberante, mas tão vulnerável.

Não podia ver muito de onde estava, então, caminhei ate próximo a rocha e a cena que deparei foi extremamente assustadora... Aquela criatura era da espécie extinta de sereianos, aquela cauda reluzente verde azulada pertencia àquela criatura, ele era um peixe!

Ele tinha tocado em mim, me salvo por duas vezes... sim, agora eu entendia o porque de não ter morrido afogada da outra vez, foi ele quem me tirou da água.

Coloquei meus pés na água, agora na parte rasa, onde estas batiam ate meus joelhos, e a criatura continuou me observando curiosa. Aproximei-me o máximo que podia dele, e tentei um contato verbal, mas ele apenas me olhava, talvez confuso por nunca ter ouvido aquele som.

Ele era muito mais curioso que eu e desceu as águas se aproximando de mim, deveria temê-lo, mas não tinha esse sentimento. Na altura em que as águas estavam, eu pude ver bem o tamanho dele, que estava com o corpo semi coberto pela água, estava de bruços e muito curioso sobre minhas pernas, as olhava como se nunca tivesse visto um par destas.

A parte de traz de sua calda pisciana, haviam barbatanas e também na lateral, belas barbatanas, que se moviam para o fazer flutuar. No fim de sua cauda, a maior das barbatanas que estavam abertas como um leque semi aberto, era a coisa mais linda que eu já tinha visto em minha deprimente vida.

Abaixei para olhar-o no rosto bem de perto, e seus olhos azuis penetrantes fixaram-se em meu rosto, queria tocá-lo, e com isto estendi uma das mãos e ele suspendeu o corpo como se estivesse sentando e também estendeu sua mão, e a abriu para que eu pudesse o tocar, e eu o fiz. A pele era fria, mas muito macia. Continuei explorando aquela nova experiência, e reparei mais um detalhe, no antebraço havia outra barbatana, e esta era levemente dura, como se os ossos que a compunham eram feitos cartilagem. Ele observou minha mão tocando em sua barbatana, e entreabriu os lábios, como se quisesse dizer algo, então o olhei nos olhos e esperei algum som sair, mas parecia que era apenas o ar adentrando seu corpo e o sufocando.

Ele não era apenas peixe, podia ficar um tempo com suas guelras expostas sem que passasse água corrente por elas, ou então de que serviria o nariz que possuía no centro do rosto.

Ele, ainda estava curioso sobre minhas pernas, pois suas estranhas mãos tocaram-na e senti as unhas afiadas arranharem levemente o local onde tocava. Sua curiosidade era extensa, mas seu biotípico pedia água, e com isso, ele afastou-se de mim, indo para um local mais profundo, onde seu peito ficava submerso.

A luz foi se extinguindo pouco a pouco, e quando percebi, a noite já tinha caído sobre a terra, deixando tudo muito escuro. Eu ainda estava na margem do rio, mas não dava para ver nada, somente as estrelas residentes dos céus, aquela noite escura sem lua.

Acabei adormecendo mesmo com um pouco de frio. Mas logo, sem que eu percebesse, o sol começou a penetrar a floresta e logo pousou sobre a clareira, olhei para o rio, e logo cai em mim, tendo a certeza de que tudo o que eu tinha visto era um sonho.

Mesmo assim era um sonho estranho. Mas quando me levantei e dei as costas para o rio, ouvi a movimentação das águas, e quando virei, tive a certeza de que o que eu tinha visto no dia anterior não era um sonho, ou miragem, ou fruto da minha imaginação. Ele estava lá, observava-me com aquelas duas safiras, e naquela manhã, ele parecia mais bonito do que no entardecer.

Ouvi meu próprio estomago reclamar, e dei dois passos para traz, mas como poderia sair dali e deixar de ver tal criatura. Como desculpa para me aproximar, adentrei um pouco da água, e comecei lavar o rosto, e a boca. Senti as vibrações da água, era ele se aproximando. Parou frente a mim e estendeu a mão, como se me convidasse para ir a algum lugar. Temi em dar-lhe a mão, mas seus olhos transmitiam muita confiança, e com isso dei a mão a ele. Ele me puxou suavemente para que eu adentrasse as águas, mas eu temia afogar-me, e foi ai que uma das imagens mais belas pode ser admiradas por mim. Um sorriso dado por ele, como se quisesse me dizer "_Não temas_..." .

Correspondi o sorriso, e deixei que ele me guiasse pelas águas, deixando sempre seu rosto fora destas, junto com o meu. Ele era tão eficaz na água, nadava incrivelmente rápido, e sua mão era boa ao toque. Eu não conseguia desviar os olhos do rosto belo dele, e quando percebi, estávamos em um local totalmente diferente, tinha algumas árvores com raízes aéreas, e destas tinham alguns frutos vermelhos. Ele me deixou só um instante e aproximou-se da árvore, tomando dela, um de seus frutos, e trouxe para mim. Entregou-me o fruto e eu agradeci, sorrindo depois.

Ele sorriu novamente e segurou-me pela cintura, pois onde estávamos era muito profundo, eu pude sentir sua cauda tocar algumas vezes em minhas pernas, ele a balançava para nos manter parte fora da água. Eu ainda não tinha entendido o gesto, mas sabia que era um benefício... logo entendi... ele me segurava pela cintura para que eu pudesse comer a fruta, e depois de ter entendido eu simplesmente obedeci aos meus instintos, e me alimentei daquela fruta, era saborosa, tinha gosto de mel, mas também era ácida, deveria ser um fruto ainda desconhecido para a civilização...

...Civilização... como as pessoas reagiriam se pudesse ver aquela criatura tão bela. Não, nunca poderia acontecer tal coisa, ou os cientistas, pesquisadores e biólogos iriam querer dissecar ele... seria uma tragédia.

Quando terminei o fruto, ele levou-me ate a parte rasa do rio, onde eu pude ficar de pés... e ele afastou-se um pouco e ficou me observando de longe. De repente afundou-se de uma vez, e a cauda foi visível ao mergulhar, ele finalmente tinha ido embora.

Caminhei por quase um dia inteiro pelas margens do rio, mas durante todo este tempo não o vi novamente. E foi assim por muitos dias. Passei a freqüentar as margens daquele rio, onde ele provavelmente residia, e acabei desistindo. Voltei às florestas, mas sempre seguindo o som das águas do rio, e depois de caminhar por quase um mês parei. Perto de onde tinha parado, ouvia as águas caírem com força, violentamente, e intrigada, segui o som, e no fim da floresta, vi um extenso lago, era muito grande, com uma queda de água de uns dois quilômetros de altura, parecia um véu de noiva, ou... os cabelos da bela criatura.

Estava um pouco suja, assim como minhas vestes. Resolvi banhar-me. Sentei-me numa pedra e comecei a despir-me. Deixei minhas vestes esfarrapadas em uma pedra arredondada, na margem da grande lagoa, e entrei nua na água.

Estava agradável, o dia estava bem quente, e o lago tinha uma semi gruta, que fazia sombra.

Lavei os cabelos, os penteando com os dedos, estavam insuportavelmente longos, daria qualquer coisa para cortar pelo menos a metade.

Estava muito distraída, e não percebi que novamente as safiras me observavam, estava atrás da semi gruta, e ainda mais curioso. Parece nunca ter visto um corpo feminino.

Dei o último mergulho, e ao me levantar na água senti a aproximação dele, e virei-me para olhar. Arregalei os olhos ao vê-lo depois de tanto tempo, e por ele estar me vendo nua.

Fiquei envergonhada com o olhar atento que ele tinha em meus seios, e os cobri como podia com as mãos. Meu coração acelerou ao ter os olhos dele fixos aos meus. Eu havia pensado muito nele, e podia dizer ate que estava apaixonada por aquela criatura tão diferente, tão única.

Desci novamente as águas aproximei-me dele, o qual ficou um pouco assustado. Pedi que ficasse calmo, e estendi as mãos para tocar no rosto, mas ele afastou-se um pouco, ainda curioso sobre minha reação.

- Não precisa temer... – tentei convencê-lo, e no fim ele me confiou um toque.

Me aproximei o máximo que pude de seu corpo, e toquei em seu peito, eu pude sentir a vibração do coração batendo rápido, e os olhos curiosos percorriam meu rosto.

- Você consegue entender o que eu digo? – eu estendi a mão e toquei o rosto dele, estava morno.

Ele apenas continuou a me olhar, eu não sabia o que fazer para que ele entendesse o que eu queria dizer, e com isso resolvi fazer algo que eu estava a muito, com vontade de fazer.

Aproximei meu rosto do dele, bem devagar, e toquei meus lábios nos dele... ele permaneceu quieto enquanto eu tentava o beijar, e quando ele entreabriu os lábios, finalmente consegui. Aprofundei o beijo, e senti que ele sabia beijar daquela forma, e ainda mais, apertou-me contra seu corpo e eu pude sentir seu peito roçar nos meus seios, e as guelras deixavam às vezes, algumas bolhas subirem. As mãos dele me seguravam forte, e uma delas desceu ate a parte perto das nádegas e apertou-me contra seu corpo, e eu pude sentir as escamas de sua cauda roçarem em minhas pernas.

O que era aquilo, o que estava acontecendo entre mim e aquela criatura, e tudo estava acontecendo por minha culpa...

Separei-me por alguns minutos, e vi ele entreabrir os lábios, e um som começou a ser produzido por ele... atentei-me ao que ele queria dizer a mim, mas a surpresa foi muito grande quando ele finalmente falou.

- Você é a escolhida para dar continuidade a minha espécie...

Então ele falava, e que voz... grave e autentica, talvez única naquela floresta.

- Você me compreende?

- Sim... desde o início... – ele separou-se de mim, e um olhar triste residiu em sua face bela.

- Porque eu, não sou ninguém, e pertencemos a biótipos diferentes, eu sou humana e você... o que é você, a que espécie pertence?

- Eu sou o último sereiano que existe na face da terra. Há muito tempo, os caçadores humanos, homens de ganância caçaram nossa espécie, que resumiu-se a mim...

- O que faziam com vocês? São criaturas pacatas, lindas...

-Eu não sei, eles capturavam nossas fêmeas arrancavam as barbatanas, cabelos e unhas, e jogavam o corpo nas águas correntes. Minha mãe me escondeu nesta gruta quando os caçadores vieram, só haviam três de nós, os caçadores sacrificaram dois e eu sobrevivi. Nossa espécie virou uma lenda e eu pude viver em paz nestas águas, procurei por muitas extensões alguma fêmea que pudesse reproduzir, mas não encontrei nenhuma e acabei desistindo, foi ai que você apareceu.

Olhei para o rosto dele, e vi que ele estava muito triste em falar daquilo, não queria mais tocar naquela ferida a muito fechada, mas aberto naquele momento em que me viu afogando.

- Eu sou a extinção de minha espécie, e a salvação da sua... que ironia do destino... – sai da água, deixando o ainda mais triste. – eu não posso colaborar com seu sonho, eu sinto muito...

- Eu deixarei de existir... e você sempre tem um macho para procriar e ter seus filhotes, eu apenas quero um irmão para que eu possa viver sem a solidão... fique comigo e me de sua companhia.

- Eu não posso respirar debaixo da água, assim como você não pode ficar fora dela...

- Me empreste seu corpo, eu só quero ter mais alguém comigo, eu não quero ficar sozinho...

Parei por um instante e virei-me, e vi as belas safiras, que eu queria tanto ver a muito tempo, soltar duas gotas. Meu coração ficou abalado, e não pude resistir aquilo. Desci novamente ate onde ele estava e o abracei forte, sentindo que ele fazia o mesmo gesto.

- Como eu posso te ajudar, somos diferentes, você é praticamente um peixe. Como eu poderia fazer amor com um peixe?

- Fazer amor?

- Sim, é como nós nos reproduzimos...

- Você aceita minha semente?

- E também eu nem o conheço você, como eu posso aceitar reproduzir sua espécie...

- Você esta com medo?

- Não...

- Então vamos tentar...

Eu tinha que decidir o destino de uma espécie, e mesmo assim ela não seria pura, que tipo de criatura nasceria de mim se eu transasse com um sereiano? Eu não tinha nada a perder, não tinha no que pensar, já vivia há tanto tempo longe da civilização, que nem sabia mais como tudo estaria lá fora. Então pensei... não vou perder nada e ainda vou ajudar alguém que eu gosto... sim eu tinha mesmo me apaixonado por ele.

- Sim... vamos tentar. – vi um dos mais lindos sorrisos que nem em séculos viria. A felicidade era única naquela hora para aquele ser. De tal maneira que de repente ele disparou, e nadou rápido pela lagoa, e desapareceu, ele pegou profundidade e nadando nas altas velocidades saiu da água dando um magnífico salto, como um golfinho. Exibiu todo seu corpo, e eu pude ver realmente as proporções. Ele era muito grande e belo. As gotas de água que seu corpo expulsaram com o salto, pareciam diamantes reluzindo no sol.

Após o ato exibitório, aproximou-se de mim, e me estendeu a mão.

- Venha, vamos nadar juntos.

Aceitei, e ele brincava nas águas, nadando a minha volta, se mostrando para mim, eu estava encantada com ele, e quando eu percebi. O entardecer estava chegando, e foi na despedida do sol que ele aproximou-se, segurou-me firme num abraço, e nos levou ate o centro da lagoa, onde ele podia ficar inteiro na vertical, juntamente comigo.

- Faça aquilo novamente... – pediu com voz serena.

- Aquilo?

- O que você fez com sua boca...

Eu entendi, ele tinha gostado do beijo, então eu o beijei novamente, e dessa vez os lábios não estavam mornos, mas quentes, e o beijo tornou-se ardente, senti meu corpo reagir como a natureza humana mandava, ele me acariciava nas costas, e as garras das mãos roçavam gentilmente nas minha pele, aumentando minha excitação.

Ele bramia gentilmente a calda para que permanecêssemos sobre a água, e sem escolha eu o envolvi pelo quadril com minhas pernas, sentindo meu corpo cada vez mais aquecido, mesmo dentro da água fria.

Ele afastou-se de mim por apenas um minuto, e permanecia de olhos fechados, suas mãos largou-me para fazer algo, mas logo me puxou de volta para seu corpo, e eu não esperei para voltar a beijá-lo, mas levei um susto ao sentir algo que não estava em seu corpo antes, ou estava camuflado pelas escamas.

- Eu pude ver uma vez como o macho humano era, não se preocupe... eu tenho semelhanças, não vou te machucar. – ele dizia aquilo com tanta serenidade, com tanta confiança...

Por fim confiei em recebê-lo e ele foi delicado a cada gesto, foi tão delicado, que quando percebi minha pureza já tinha sido roubada por aquela linda criatura, que me proporcionou infindável prazer, mas ele parecia não estar bem, pois ao invés de demonstrar prazer, estava chorando... o que estaria acontecendo? Porque as lágrimas?...

Mas por fim acabou cedendo e quando estávamos no auge... ele me abraçou forte, e pude sentir como se aquilo fosse um agradecimento...

Ficamos unidos durante vários minutos depois que tínhamos chegado ao orgasmo, ele não tinha respiração pulmonar naquela hora, mas seu coração ainda estava acelerado, assim como ainda minha respiração era pouco ofegante.

Como sereianos se reproduziam...

Quando eu era criança minha avó contava que sereias cantavam para atrair barcos para que estes encalhassem e elas pudessem se reproduzir, mas eu nunca acreditei naquela historia, era uma lenda... espere... se quando eu era criança isso era uma lenda, quantos anos teria aquele sereiano? Era tão jovem...

- Você esta bem? – além de tudo se preocupava comigo... talvez teria séculos...

Eu estava ótima... em toda minha infância, minha adolescência não tinha me sentido tão bem, com alguém especial como ele... o único em toda sua espécie tinha escolhido a mim, uma simples e errônea humana que resolveu se desprender de sua espécie para morrer solitária nas florestas, por causa de uma depressão, por ver o mundo se afundar em guerras e ver todos os que amavam morrer... talvez minha espécie também estaria extinta, eu não sei...

Eu fiquei durante algum tempo com ele ali, e um mês depois pude perceber que finalmente um óvulo meu tinha sido fecundado... eu estava grávida, e como contaria a ele aquela novidade, ate eu estava surpresa...

- Finalmente você conseguiu...

- Consegui o que? – eu estava feliz por ele.

Naquele dia de sol, ele banhava-se no mesmo, exibia seu belo corpo sobre uma pedra plana, onde só parte da sua nadadeira caudal estava dentro da água. Eu podia ver que no local onde teria que haver um órgão reprodutor, tinha escamas muito bem arrumadas, como poderia haver ali tal órgão se tudo no local era coberto de escamas densas. Distrai-me olhando o local, e esqueci parcialmente da boa notícia que tinha que lhe dar.

- Ei... anjo... o que ia me dizer? – eu despertei para a pergunta, e vi um brilho afoito nos olhos safíricos do belo sereiano.

- Eu estou esperando um bebe...

- Como?

Os olhos se arregalaram, e ele sentou-se de uma vez... suas guelras pulsaram com sacrifício, e a emoção tomou as expressões sempre serenas dele. O ajudei a voltar à água, onde seu corpo pode receber o oxigênio necessário para que seu metabolismo voltasse à normalidade. Logo voltou ate mim, e num gesto estranho me puxou para dentro da água, ferindo meu braço com as garras afiadas contidas em suas mãos. Mas tinha sido sem querer, ele agiu levado pela emoção.

Ele mergulhou comigo em uma profundidade muito grande, e quando ele percebeu que eu não agüentava mais, me abraçou, e começou a subir velozmente. Bramia sua cauda freneticamente para ganhar mais velocidade, e quando eu percebi, tínhamos saído da água, e ele saltou junto comigo. Eu engoli um grito ao sentir a alegria que saiu do som de seu sorriso na hora em que saiamos da água. E ao cairmos, ele virou-se de ventre para o alto, e eu cai por cima dele. Nos dois afundamos ate o pescoço e ele me segurou com as duas mãos, uma em cada lado do meu rosto, e olhando-me penetrantemente nos olhos agradeceu. Vi as lágrimas aflorarem nos olhos azuis, e o abracei, sentindo me útil pela primeira vez em minha miserável vida.

Logo que alguns dias se passaram, eu estava afastada das margem da lagoa onde meu sereiano residia, e ouvi vozes de homens, pareciam uns cinco, falavam alto. Eu me assustei com aquilo e deixei todas as frutas que havia colhido cair, e corri em direção a lagoa, ao chegar lá, ele estava exposto, balançava a calda fora das águas, deitado sobre a mesma pedra plana que descansava sempre. Arfante me aproximei, e disse a ele o que acontecia. Ele se afobou um pouco e na tentativa apavorada de adentrar as águas, raspou uma de suas nadadeiras laterais em uma lasca de pedra, causando um ferimento, o qual deixou um rastro de sangue ate a água. Ele nem notou a ferida de início, pois estávamos muito apavorados para tal coisa. Pulei na água e nos dois nos escondemos no fundo da gruta, onde as águas eram muito mais profundas. Ficamos durante muitos minutos ali, e eu ate pensei que minha mente tinha me pregado uma peça, me preocupei com a nadadeira ferida dele, pois ele reclamou que esta ardia por ter sido rasgada na pedra, mas um silencio foi feito entre nós dois quando os homens chegaram a margem da lagoa.

Eles comentaram sobre o sangue no local, e um deles apontou uma espingarda para a trilha de sangue, e eu pude sentir o coração dele bater mais forte, pois eu podia sentir as vibrações das batidas em minhas costas, e ele me apertou contra seu corpo, me envolvendo com seus dois braços fortes.

Eu sabia que ele estava com medo das espingardas, deve ter sido com uma delas que sua espécie quase se extinguiu.

Vimos um dos homens abaixar e tocar o sangue, ele cheirou e provou, como se estivesse querendo saber a qual animal pertencia, mas no fim, ele não identificou.

Logo afastaram-se, e seguram seu caminho...

Depois de dias desconfiados, nós dois finalmente relaxamos, mas não contávamos com a surpresa que o destino nos faria.

Estávamos submersos ate a altura do peito, estávamos nos beijando quando algo atingiu as águas tranqüilas, e quando olhamos, um dos caçadores de outrora estava lá, nos observando fixamente. Mas o centro das atenções era ele, o meu sereiano, que mesmo submerso dava para perceber que ele tinha as orelhas pontudas e os cabelos alvos argênteos.

Vi os olhos do caçador brilhar quando ele tomou minha frente, tentando me proteger, mas eu puxei ele pelo braço, e ele, me abraçou, e pediu que eu aspirasse ar, e submergiu comigo, ele afundou o máximo que pode comigo, e seguiu para a gruta, onde era ainda mais profunda. Meu corpo pedia a respiração e eu comecei a fraquejar, foi ai que ele me deu seu próprio ar, colou os lábios nos meus e me passou o ar que conseguia, mas ate suas guelras cansavam, e alguns longos minutos depois, ele subiu comigo, e eu pude respirar novamente.

Ouvimos o homem tentar freneticamente dizer que havia visto duas sereias, mas seus companheiros só sabiam rir dele, e dizer que estava enlouquecendo.

Logo eles se foram novamente, e eu e ele decidimos mudar de lugar, pois aquele já estava exposto.

Seguimos o rio mais para as profundidades da floresta, mas não encontramos nenhum lago, apenas rio corrente. Eu não podia abandonar ele, pois simplesmente estava o amando, e eu conheci a felicidade ao seu lado. Alem disso um pequeno sereiano estava crescendo dentro de mim.

Um longo período se passou desde então, e com isso nossas preocupações. Seguimos o rio na direção posterior e quando nos demos conta, tínhamos chegado em uma outra queda de águas. Por sorte não era muito alto, e pudemos cair junto com as águas. Era uma lagoa confortável para ele, e parecia segura, alem de ter uma gruta atrás do véu de águas.

Continuei a viver com ele durante todo o período de gestação, e quando chegou à hora, eu fiquei muito nervosa, mas também curiosa. Recostei em uma pequena rocha dentro da gruta, e lá as dores me fizeram quase gritar. Logo eu tinha dado a luz ao meu bebe... eu não sabia se era homem ou mulher pois tinha uma cauda pisciana como a dele, que chorava emocionado ao ver seu primogênito perfeito, igualzinho a ele.

Mas não contávamos com mais uma surpresa: quando eu pensei que tinha terminado as contrações voltaram, e um outro sereiano nasceu. Gêmeos, dois bebes, e a alegria se completou. Eu tinha dado a luz a dois da espécie, e consegui ver nos olhos safirícos a alegria retornar, ainda maior que a que sentia.

E... qual era a diferença... me perguntei. Pois olhando os dois bebes, eles eram exatamente iguais. E logo começaram a nadar, pois as guelras abriram-se e pediam água. E eu os libertei... os dois bebes não se afastaram de mim, nem dele. Eu precisei submergir os seios para que extraíssem o leite deles. E nossa vida foi feliz por dez longos anos... no fim ele me mostrou os sexos dos bebes, tinham escondidos debaixo de escamas, sendo muito bem protegidos. Parte da minha curiosidade foi satisfeita. Era um menino e uma menina totalmente iguais, olhos azuis e cabelos alvos argênteos como os do pai... em que eles se pareciam comigo? Eles tinham pernas, expondo-se por algum tempo no sol, as escamas secavam e eles adquiriam pernas que podiam andar como eu, e para que elas voltassem ao normal, bastava voltar à água. As guelras das crianças se fechavam quando iam usar o pulmão que herdou de mim também.

Era o primeiro passo para repovoar a espécie, e uma evolução bem extensa. Agora podiam caminhar e buscar mais companheiros para procriar.

Nossas vidas eram totalmente felizes, mas o destino nos revelou uma trágica surpresa.

Os caçadores retornaram, e eu e meu sereiano havíamos ensinado tudo que sabíamos sobre eles, e um dos ensinamentos eram fugir se algum dia eles aparecessem.

E esse infeliz dia chegou... nossos filhos estavam com quinze anos, e brincavam no rio na hora em que os caçadores chegaram de surpresa.

Depois da infeliz visão que aquele caçador teve de nós anos atrás, ele passou a espreitar os rios, e finalmente nos achou. Imediatamente os gêmeos fugiram, mas nós dois não conseguimos seguí-los, fomos encurralados dentro da gruta, onde um dos caçadores corajosamente adentrou, meu sereiano me pois para traz dele, e defendeu-nos rasgando a carne do homem com suas garras, mas não muito adiantou, os outros chegaram, eram cinco, e quando ele tentou novamente se defender, um deles atirou para matá-lo, mas só conseguiu o ferir. Enfraquecido pela dor e perda de sangue, ele foi arrastado para fora das águas e eu fui junto, sendo segura por um dos caçadores.

Vi ele ser distanciado das águas e implorei que o devolvessem a estas, pois ele morreria se não estivesse lá.

Ele debateu a cauda durante algum tempo, e tentou arrastar-se novamente para as águas, mas recebeu uma covarde coronhada na cabeça, e perdeu as forças que lhe restavam. Os caçadores o viraram de ventre para o alto, e eu vi as guelras pulsarem e sair sangue delas, ele estava morrendo, sem a água. Eu gritava desesperadamente para que o libertassem, mas meus pedidos não faziam efeito, eles estavam obcecados com a idéia de ficarem ricos com a descoberta.

E num gesto de proteção, implorou pela minha vida, pediu que me soltassem, mas eles não o fizeram. Ele estendeu uma mão em minha direção, e seus lábios pronunciaram doces palavras...

- Eu te amo... anjo...

Ele lentamente foi adormecendo, seus olhos se fecharam, mas as guelras ainda mexiam. Soltei-me daquele infeliz homem e corri ate ele. Chamei-o, o sacudi por algumas vezes, e ele debateu a cauda uma ultima vez... foi quando suas guelras pararam de se mover, e seu coração dessa vez tinha parado.

Meu sereiano estava morto, e eu sozinha novamente... não... eu não estava sozinha... aqueles malditos homens tiraram minha única felicidade, eu tinha que fazer algo... tomei um galho grosso de arvore, e parti para cima de um deles, mas antes que chegasse perto, senti um grande impacto atingir-me nas costas, me fazendo cuspir sangue, quando me dei conta estava morrendo... me arrastei ate onde meu sereiano estava, e o abracei pela ultima vez, e em seu peito eu adormeci, para jamais acordar...

Nossos filhos adquiriram a responsabilidade e procriaram entre si... tinham lindos filhos como eles... todos da mesma espécie, uma nova espécie de sereianos, agora mais evoluídos, com chances maiores de defesas... Alem de nadar podiam correr e muito bem... herdaram minhas pernas fortes e a imponência do meu sereiano, nossas palavras de alerta serviram de muito para nossos descendentes.

O que fizeram com nossos corpos... não sei, não sai jamais do lado do meu sereiano... Ainda estou feliz pois resido nos rios junto com ele... nossas almas se uniram no mesmo lugar onde nos conhecemos, e eu estava pronta novamente para enfrentar meus medos, e ser feliz por toda a eternidade, junto com ele... na trilha do destino.

* * *

N/A:

Essa esória foi baseada em um sonho que eu tive.

Quando me apaixonei por uma pessoa sem saber que ela era do signo de peixes.

Me revelou em sonho, como um sereiano ou trtitão, tanto faz... prefiro que seja sereiano, pois soa mais jovem que tritão.

No dia seguinte, inspirada pela paixão e pelo sonho, escrevi essa estória, mas o final triste em que ela teve, tem tudo haver com o que aconteceu conosco...


End file.
